Why
by herbutterflies
Summary: Edward goes to talk to Bella but Bella’s gone and nobody knows were she has gone. Bella and Edwards POV. Set around New moon.
1. The Beginning

Why

**Why?**

**Summary:** Edward goes to talk to Bella but Bella's gone and nobody knows were she has gone. Bella and Edwards POV. Set around New moon.

**Disc****laimer:** I do not own Twilight. All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**EPOV:**

The road seemed to go on and on, even the trees were starting to bore me. I just wanted to see Bella, my world and my future, she meant everything to me. I pulled up at Bella's house and things were quiet, too quite, even for my super good hearing. I parked and hopped out, I shuddered, things weren't right. I walked up to the door and before I had a chance to knock the unlocked door opened. I walked in and everything was gone, the room was a hollow shell of its former self. I looked around for a light switch, finding on I turned the lights on, and there was nothing, not a single thing. I walked up the stairs and I saw a photo. It was of Bella and me, as I grabbed I fell into a complete heap but I walked ahead.

Bella's room was bare; whoever or whatever had been through here had taken everything. From the bed to the clothes everything was gone. It was just me and this one remaining photo of my love. Heaps of things were running through my head at that moment. 'Where is Bella?', 'Is she ok?' and 'Why didn't she tell me if she was leaving?' I pulled out my phone and called Alice, tears starting to appear on my cheek.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Bella" I Stuttered

"Is she okay? What's happened?"

I couldn't keep talking, I was crying too much.

"Look Edward, I'm coming now, where are you?"

"Bella….."

The phone went blank and fell to the floor in a heap of emotions. What could have happened to her?

I don't know how long it was that I was lying on the floor crying. It seemed like eternity's just balling. I heard Alice's thoughts inside my head.

"……I mean they loved each other she wouldn't leave us without telling us, would she?"

"There has to be a perfectly good reason why she's gone." said Jasper

"Since when do you know Bella to know when she is making a good decision? She went straight up to a bloodthirsty James remember?"

"Yeah, but she had a good reason too"

I decided to block it out and walk downstairs, that's were I saw Alice. She looked upset, Jasper was comforting her. I walked over to them and I gave Alice a hug, we both stood there crying not knowing what to say. The three of us walked out not saying a word, before Alice even touched the car she froze.

"Alice, what happened?" asked Jasper

"I had a vision"

"Well, tell us about it"

"There is a new vampire"

**A/N**

**I Think this stories going pretty well, please leave reviews.**


	2. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**BPOV:**

I have no idea were I am at this moment. I really do wish Edward was here with me, I really do wish he could hear my thoughts, if he could he would be able to find me. I am lost and nobody will be able to find me. As I stare blankly around me at the trees and trees around me I hear a noise. The noise is coming closer and closer. Someone or something has just attacked me and I am going to die alone and afraid.

**EPOV:**

"What do you mean a new vampire?" I whispered

"Well, someone is out there who is new, we don't want our secret exposed do you?"

"No, but where were they?"

"They were in the forest somewhere"

"**They **may not even make it close to town, let's just leave it and see what happens" said Jasper.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**BPOV:**

I have no idea who I am or what I am all I know is that the last three days hurt like I was burning to death. I start walking or should I say running, the wind flowing through my hair. I see a path and next to the path is a person, for some reason, I have a craving for their blood. I walk casually up to them, and for some reason they notice me.

"Bella is that you" said the person.

I gnarled and jumped on them, they wringled ferociously and I bit them straight in the neck. That tasted delicious and I feel like more. I stood up and looked around

**EPOV:**

Nobody could come to cribes with Bella's shock disappearance, the only person who seemed normal was Alice, she was too busy with finding the new vampire. I decided to go for a brief hunt, you know get some blood into my system. I ran into the forest not noticing anything but my running. I saw a person along a path, they stood alone and seemed scared, I walked up to them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little lost"

As we were talking something walked up to us, They had tattered old clothes and their hair was filled with twigs but for some reason I wanted to know more about them. She flicked her hair and we both knew who it was straight away.

"Bella?!" I yelled at the person

"My name isn't BELLA!" they yelled causing the sky to go dark.

"Bella, it's me Edward. What happened to you?"

"I'M NOT BELLA!" it yelled and grabbed the person talking to me and ran off

I chased after it but for some reason they had more speed than I did.

**BPOV: **

I left the girls dead corpse by the side of the road. The blood was getting better and better and I just wanted more. I thought to myself about the nerve of that guy. I can't believe he thought my name was 'Bella'. The more I thought about the more my brain ached, something was trying to tell me something. Rain started poring from the sky. I really need to get a grip on my emotions.

**EPOV:**

I ran home, I walked inside and everyone was sitting down. I didn't know how they were going to handle it. They had all learnt Bella was gone but how were they going to handle Bella the Vampire, my Bella.

"Everyone I have good and bad news"

"Tell us" said Alice

"What do you want the Good or Bad?"

"Good" said Carlisle

"Okay, good news. I found Bella."

Everyone's faces looked excited like kids in a candy store.

"Well that's excellent" said Emmett

"Yeah well the bad news is she is a vampire"

A hush of silence fell over the room. Everyone looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"Are you sure it was her?" said Alice in awe.

"It was defiantly her and to make it worse she's taken up drinking humans blood."

"Well, we need to find her then" blankly said Carlisle.

"I don't think she wants to be found, I said her name was 'Bella' and she went on the fritz."

"I think I know how to get her back" said Alice and with that she sprinted out the door and into the woods.


	3. Learning

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Twilight!**

**APOV:**

I ran off into the forest, searching and looking for Bella. I knew what I would find when I found her but was I prepared for what I was going to find. After continuous searching I found her, she was muddy and damp; she was leaning over a body of a man she had just killed. He looked young on 21 in age; his eyes told me that he didn't see her coming nor did her know what was happening. I walked over to her waiting for her to jump and try to attack me.

"Hello"

Bella gnarled at me, like a dog looking after its new toy.

"I'm Alice, there's some more humans around the corner."

"Thanks Alice, you're the first person who hasn't immediately yelled out that my name is 'Bella'"

"No problem, you know me and my coven have a house just a little bit away, if you want you can come by now and we can get your some new clothes and you could have a wash"

"Thanks that would be good. Could I just eat a bit more before we go" she said her eyes glowing a deep red.

"What about some deer or bear"

"Fine"

We ran off, she tried some bear and I had a couple of deer. I had to find out what happened to her.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Depends"

"Do you remember anything that happened to you as a human"

"I can remember being alone and afraid. I have a hunch that whoever this 'Bella' is I want it dead"

**BPOV:**

The bear was nice, it seemed all the same. Alice seemed to be nice enough, but for some reason she seemed like I had seen her before.

We arrived at her house and it was huge. It looked old and somehow it too seemed like I had seen it before. We walked inside and I saw that guy again. Outside the sky went grey.

**EPOV:**

I looked outside the window and it was starting to look quite miserable. Nearly half an hour ago it had been sunny but now it was grey inside this house and out. Nobody spoke after my talk, Carlisle and Esme had disappeared and Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs. I tried to hear what they were saying

"_I can't believe it, I won't believe__ it" thought Emmett_

"_She was like another daughter to me" sadly thought Esme_

I was listening in on everyone, I tried to focus but my brain would wildly race before I could focus.

"_Guess who I found"_ echoed through my head, it was defiantly Alice.

Alice had walked in and Bella was standing next to her. Her hair was a wild mess with twigs and leaves. Her clothes were tattered and torn. I felt like leaping off the couch and grabbing onto her and never letting go.

"Everyone I have someone for you to meet!" Alice yelled. Everyone slowly came into the living room.

"This is…..I completely forgot. What's your name?" asked Alice

"I actually don't know." said Bella.

"Don't worry" said Alice patting her on the shoulder "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward" continued Alice pointing to each one of us.

"Haven't I seen you before?" said Bella pointing at me.

"Yes, we met in the woods" I said.

Bella growled at me.

She didn't remember me.

"Bella, lets go get you cleaned up" said Alice tugging Bella away from me. Bella eyes were a flaming hot red, she didn't remember a single thing about me.

Alice to Bella upstairs to get cleaned up, the whole family was just sat there in awe. How could she not remember me, Edward, the person who loved her.

"There had to be someway to get her memories back?" I said glumly looking at my hands

"Well there may be but it may not work instantly" said Carlisle whipping the tears from his cheek. "You have to show her things she will remember so that the memories come back."

A few minutes later Alice came downstairs. She had Bella's old clothes in one hand and was stuffing them into a garbage bag. Behind Alice stood Bella, she had a beautiful red satin dress and her hair floated gracefully beside her on her shoulders.

**BPOV:**

Alice was being really nice to me. She let me take a shower, she took my clothes and gave me this really nice dress, the dress seemed to be made for me and it fitted perfectly. I walked around the hallways while I waited for Alice, as I walked and I saw bedroom It was black and dark, I walked inside the room and I saw a picture. It was of me and that guy Alice called 'Edward'. Somehow that name sounded familiar but I just could not put my finger on were I had heard it. I erased that thought from my mind and looked at the picture. It was me, how did he get a picture of me? I picked it up and took it with me. I walked back down the hallway and down the stairs. People were going to tell me what is going on and **NOW!**

**EPOV: **

Everyone thought completely stunned by how beautiful Bella looked. Even Rosalie was thought she looked good and that's a rare thing for her to say. She up towards us and pulled something out from behind her.

"What is this" She said holding the photo of me and her. The one I found at her abandoned house.

"Well that a photo of you and Edward" said Alice. Bella froze silently like a store mannequin.

"Is my name Bella?"

"Yes" said Alice anxiously. Everyone was fearing she may attack.

"Things are starting to come back to me," Bella started "I was walking in the forest, I was running, I can't remember what from and then suddenly I was alone and afraid." everyone looked at her captivated. We wanted to know more.

**BPOV:**

I was puzzled; everything was rushing back at once. The more I though about it the more I felt sucked into a whirlpool of knowledge.

**EPOV:**

The whole room went quiet waiting for Bella to say something, that was until she disappeared. She was gone in the blink of an eye. I ran over to the spot where she was once standing and had been. She had another power, she could teleport.

"Where'd she go?" said Alice.

"We'll have to split up and look for her …." said Carlisle. I caught him mid sentence.

"I know were she'll be" and with that I ran out the door and went to find Bella, my love.

**A/N I really thank the people that have read my story. Please Review.**


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: As most of the people who read fanfics know, disclaimers usally mean that they don't own something

**A/N This is a quiet a short chapter but it will get better in the next chapter : promise**

**Disclaimer: As most of the people who read fanfics know, disclaimers ****usually mean that they don't own something. Well, this is no different.**

**BPOV:**

I suddenly appeared at this house. It was surrounded by woods. Out the front was a red truck, it looked like I had seen it before, everything did so it was no different. I walked up to the open door, inside there was nothing; not a single speck of dust not a single mouse. It was quiet. Then suddenly there was a flash where everything turned white.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I was sitting in the canteen at school. Jess was sitting next to me, she was jabbering something about what she has been up to. _

"_Bella!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Were you even listening?"_

"_No sorry. What were you saying?"_

"_I said that the Cullen's are looking at you."_

"_The Cullen's?"_

"_Yeah, they're an adopted family. The tall muscled one is Emmett, next to him is Rosalie, The one who is blankly staring off into the distance is Alice, Jasper is next to her and the one staring at you Edward. Don't worry about him, he doesn't date."_

"_Edward" I thought. The name resonated through my head_

_He was like a Greek god and a model all in one. And I think I like him._

_-END FLASHBACK -_

After seeing that everything came back to me: who I was, what am I, what happened to me. I opened my eyes. Edward was standing over me; he had tears in his eyes.

"What happened Edward?" I said.

He looked at me in complete shock.

**EPOV:**

I arrived by foot, I didn't mind the fact I nearly exposed us. Love is love isn't it. I ran inside the house and saw Bella, she was wobbling, and I ran to grab her but missed. I saw Bella slam smack onto the floor. I knew she wouldn't die but I didn't like seeing her this way. She awoke a couple of minutes later, I couldn't contain myself, I burst out with tears.

"What happened Edward" Bella said. I nearly fell backwards, she remembered me.

"You collapsed, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." she smiled

"Here let me heap you up" I said grabbing her arm. We both stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"Edward" the sound of her voice resonated through my brain.

"Yes."

"Thank you"

**BPOV:**

Edward, my darling Edward, how could I forget you. We walked out of my deserted house and towards the car.

"Should we go back to your house?" I said but Edward was way ahead of me, he had already opened the door for me.

"You want to hunt later?"

"Is that a date?"

"Could be"

We both giggled at the thought. I hadn't giggled in ages, not since I before I changed into a vampire. We both sat in deathly silence on the car trip. The tension was building, it was like suffocating in a bowl of jelly it was that thick.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Edward.

"When we get back to 'our house' I'll talk" I said

**A/N Ohhh, cliffhangers. ****Please Review.**


	5. Courage and Learning

A/N: I would like to thank all those people who have review this story

**A/N: I would like to thank all those people who have ****reviewed this story. I would like to also thank Bakuradevil18 for telling me some idea, and also Zoe for helping me with my writers block. **

**BPOV:**

We arrived at 'our house' and ran inside. To my surprise everyone was sitting down waiting for Edward and I to arrive back, I guessed that Alice must have had a vision. They all looked somewhat happier to she me return.

"Bella!" yelled Alice. She ran over and gave me a hug

"Do I know you?" I said. Everyone looked surprised at me.

"Joking." their eyes all relieved that I was back to normal. Well, normal as in I was still a vampire. I knew today was going to be a good back.

"Bella, you said you were going to tell us what happened?"

"That's right. Now I don't want any interruptions okay?"

"Okay" said everyone except Edward

"Fine" he said.

"That fateful day I was changed I was walking home from school. Charlie had told me that we were moving homes but I told him otherwise. That's why there was nothing in th house" everyone's eyes looked surprised

"Bella!" Edward said trying to interrupt

"What did I say about talking?" Edward only growled

"I arrived home and saw the empty shell of what was my house, I had told Charlie that I wasn't moving that I was going to stay right here in Forks. He didn't like that and took all my stuff with him thinking that was a way to make me go with him. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jessica. She looked at me with death in her eyes.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Hello Bella" said Jessica_

"_What are you doing here Jess?"_

"_We need to talk Bella."_

"_About..."_

"_You and Edward"_

"_Well," I said dropping my schoolbag on the ground_

"_I don't think you and Edward should see each other anymore"_

"_What is this about?"_

"_I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING HIM OKAY? HE'S MINE! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM LIKE I DO!" said Jess screaming, from behind her she pulled out a gun._

"_Okay Jess, just put down the gun." _

"_Just tell me you won't see Edward anymore and I'll put it down"_

"_You can't stop me from seeing Edward"  
"Can't I?" She said and with that she shot me in the arm. Blood came pouring out of the wound from my arm. _

"_What the hell Jessica?"_

"_Revenge is a bitch Bella." she said._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I ran out of the room, I couldn't stop the blood and I had left my phone in my bag. There was no way I would go back to face Jessica. I ran out into the woods hoping she wasn't still following me. That's when I got lost, I just didn't know what to do.

**EPOV:**

Bella story was so shocking; I just could not believe so much had happened to her. I started listening to everyone's thoughts.

"My god! The poor girl" thought Esme.

"She's one brave kid. I wish I could kill Jess." thought Alice.

"Please don't mention me. Please don't mention me" thought Jasper. I wondered what he said till I heard the rest of Bella's story.

"That's when Jasper arrived. It's ok Jasper. I've forgiven you. He arrived from behind me and at that time I was bleeding heaps." said Bella.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I just couldn't contain myself. You smelt really good."

"It's fine. Jasper saw me bleeding and I guess that when he bit me."

"I am truly sorry. When Alice mentioned that their was a new vampire I tried to hid everything hoping that you would be okay. I came and visited you twice during your change." said Jasper looking down at his feet.

I was so angry. How could he do this to Bella! I growled at him and tried my best to control myself. How could he do this.

**BPOV:**

Edward looked ferioucly at Jasper. I knew I couldn't be angry at him. It wasn't his fault. I felt the bloodlust growing inside of me so I walked outside. I ran into the forest. I knew they wouldn't follow me, they would be trying to control Edward. This was my chance to clear my head. I knew exactly who I should see.


	6. Jacob

BPOV:

**BPOV:**

I knew it wasn't a good idea to visit him, the slightest little thing could set him in to a rampage but I wanted to see him, see if I had changed as much as I knew. I ran as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. I knocked on the door, after a couple of minutes of knocking and waiting Billy came to the door.

"Hello Bella. What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I was wondering if Jacob was here."

"He is, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks" I said, I walked down the hallway. I saw Jacob; he was sitting in his room looking out a window. I slowly walked up to his doorway hoping he would go a kill Edward.

"Hello Jacob" I said, he looked at me.

"Your voice it sounds different"

"Don't worry. How are you?" I said trying to change the conversation.

"Fine, the pack is doing well too"

"That's good. We need to talk"

"Ok."

"I just need you to promise that you won't overreact or go and kill Edward."

"I can't promise anything Bella, especially when we are talking about Edward"

"Please promise me, please" if I could cry tears would be pouring down my face.

"Fine" he sighed. We pinky promised. I explained everything to him, from being a vampire to how I became one. I looked him throughout hoping that this would tear us apart, I still knew deep inside that this was going to affect our friendship.

"Bella, I knew straight away when you walked into the house that you were a vampire" I looked at him shocked "You voice had changed to much and you hair color had changed and don't get me started about your deep red eyes"

"Wait, can't you smell me?"

"You smell the same way you did when you were human" I looked at him puzzled. If he was telling the truth this was going to work better than I ever expected. This was going to help out a lot, it meant I could visit him and the others wouldn't know where I had been.

"Do you know what that means Jacob?"

"No" he answered; a puzzled look went on his face

"I can visit you all the time and Edward won't be able to stop me" I squealed. I gave him a big hug.

"Bella," he coughed "Can't breathe" I let him go; I guess I am no longer weakling Bella. Then the thought hit me.

"I should probably be heading back." I said looking into his eyes longing to hold me. "Goodbye Jacob".

I ran in to the woods and looked for some deer; I needed something other wise I don't know what would happen to me. I found a human close near by, it was small and young, I guessed only 4 years old, my brain went into overdrive, just one little bite couldn't hurt. I went up to him and grabbed him, he started squealing. I turned around to see if anyone was watching, luckily for me, he was lost. I justed wished with all my might Edward would find me. I leaned in close and smelled his neck, millions of things started to build in my mind.

"_Just bite him, he won't notice anything" _said the devil version of me on my right shoulder.

"_No, you put him down right now. He has a family too you know, that's not the right thing to do"_ said the angel on my other shoulder.

"_Don't listen to __her; he's young enough that he won't remember anything that you do. Take a bite"_

"_If you bite him you might as well say goodbye to Edward, I don't think he'll ever trust you if you do that"_ when the angel said that I could here he's voice.

"Bella! Don't!"

**EPOV: **

I couldn't believe what Jasper did, I just couldn't believe it. I got up and growled a soft low growl. He knew exactly what I meant and he knew what was going to happen. He got up and left the room.

"Bella, its okay" I said, I turned around but she wasn't there. Everyone looked at the space in the couch were had once been sitting down explaining her last minutes "Bella?"

It was only then did I notice Alice, she was sitting there with her eyes closed. She was having a vision. Everyone raced over to Alice; sometimes we couldn't be sure if Alice would be good or bad after a vision. I could feel Jasper at the moment; he was trying to send calm waves to everyone. Alice awoke from her vision about 5 minutes later, she looked upset.

"We got to go NOW!" she said staring right at me, her eyes the dark shade of red

"Are you okay? What's happened?"

"Bella, she's going to do something stupid and if you don't leave right now it could be too late" she said. I turned around and sprinted out the door, I tried to smell for her but her scent it was gone, like for some reason she was covering up her scent. I looked for her, god knows I tried looking for her; it was only when a strange thought popped into my head did I know where she was.

"_Just one little bite, he won't notice anything"_

"_No you put him down right now. He has a family too you know, that's not the right thing to do."_

"_Don't listen to her; he's young enough that he won't remember anything that you do. Take a bite"_

"_If you bite him you might as well say goodbye to Edward, I don't think he'll ever trust you if you do that"_

The thought struck me as odd; I could never read Bella's thoughts but suddenly could like someone was trying to help me find her. I ran towards the voice hoping that I wasn't to late, hoping was the only thing to do. I saw Bella, she was leaning over the body of a little boy, he looked only 4 years old, it was funny that he didn't have a clue how much danger he was in, if only he knew. Bella had her hands over her ears like a little kid when there in trouble.

"Bella! Don't!" I yelled at her. She turned around to face me; her eyes the deepest shade of red but the expression on her face spoke a thousand words. She was afraid.

"Edward!" she ran over to me and hugged me, I knew that if she was human she was would be balling at the moment. The sky then started raining; I needed to get Bella back to the house. We stood there not saying a single word, I tried to here he thoughts but they were gone. She crumbled to the ground not saying anything. I picked her up in my arms and I ran us back to the house, the last thing I heard before I started running was

"I'm a monster; I'm a horrible bloodsucking monster"

I just hoped I could snap her out of her mood.

**A/N I really don't like Jacob so don't worry about them getting together, it's only a friendship thing**


	7. Pain & School

**A/N: I would really like to thank amobutterfly25. People who ****review heaps get meantion. Woot!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Isn't obvious I don't own?**

**EPOV:**

I walked in the front door and put Bella softly on the couch, she was still, sitting in with her arms in legs in a tight little ball. The house had a deathly silence a eerier moment fell upon the room. The silence was broke when Esme walked in the room and saw Bella. Her thought said it all:

"_Oh my, poor Bella"_Thought Esme. "What happened?" she asked. Everyone ran into the living room, they saw Bella and they all reacted the same.

"Alice, one day you will be my guardian angel. I found Bella, somewhat strangely, huddled over a small boy; she was going to eat him. I managed to pull her away but she was already in shock." my words unfazed Bella who was still huddled on the couch.

"What do you mean strangely?" asked Carlisle

"Well, firstly I could hear her thoughts" everyone's eyes turned to me "and secondly her scent was gone, like she was trying to mask it"

"Poor Bella" said Alice, she walked over and sat beside her.

"That is strange" said Carlisle. I walked and sat on the other side of Bella. She started to mumble

"I'm a monster, I'm a big monster" she said

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe what I did. That's not me, I wouldn't attack anyone. In the background I could hear Edward, his voice a lullaby in my angry head. Alice came and sat down next to me, her hand going softly over my face, then Edward sat on my other side, I just felt so strange, I wanted to grab out and touch him but I couldn't it was like I wasn't in control. I just felt so angry with myself.

"I'm a monster, I'm a big monster." I mumbled, the rain started to pour onto the window. I better calm down. I sat up, everyone looked at me like I had awoken from a hundred year sleep.

"You okay Bella? You need anything?" asked Esme. Esme had always been so nice to me, she was like the mum I never really had.

"I'm fine; I guess I need to work on controlling my bloodlust. I guess I just need sometime to myself" I said, and with that I walked into my room. Edward was close behind, but I let him in, I needed him. I sat down on the bed and I grabbed him, I grabbed on and I didn't let go. He knew exactly what I needed and I admired that in him, he knew what I needed even thought he couldn't read my mind.

**EPOV:**

When Bella left I followed I didn't want her to do anything stupid. She was lying on her bed, I walked over to her and she grabbed me in a tight lock. My Bella, what has become of us, were things keep coming between us. Is it the gods that won't let us be, we will be together and nobody will stop us. I sat down next to her and she was still grabbing on, we both sat there slient, contemplating out thoughts. I started to listen in around me.

"_This isn't good, she really needs to control her emotions if she is going to restart school."__ said Carlisle._

"_Don't worry. She'll do fine, you need to give her what's hers, she didn't bite that kid did she?" asked Esme_

"_No but-"_

"_That's what I mean, she already know the difference. Give her some time"_

"_I better get Edward to take her to school." _and that's the last I heard.

**CPOV (Carlisle):**

I was thinking all about Bella, she really need to control herself. Esme walked in and started rubbing my back.

"This isn't good, she really needs to control her emotions if she is going to restart school." I said.

"Don't worry. She'll do fine, you need to give her what's hers, she didn't bite that kid did she?" asked Esme

"No but-"

"That's what I mean, she already know the difference. Give her some time"

"I better get Edward to take her to school."

"You know he properly has already heard you"

"I was hoping that much"

I turned around and looked at Esme, I dearly did love her. She made my existence worth it. I just hoped Edward and Bella would end up the same.

**EPOV:**

"Bella?"

"Yes," she said detaching herself from me slightly.

"Tomorrow you need to come back with us to school. It will start to seem a bit weird you being away for more than a week" I said making sure my eyes never crossed over hers.

"How do you-"

"I was listening to Carlisle before."

"Oh," she said. I started to turn around for the when I felt a grip pull me back "Edward, can you stay with me tonight. I just want to make sure I don't kill anyone in the middle of the night" she said half joking half nervous.

"Okay." I said and laided down on the bed with her.

**(A/N I know they can't sleep but they can still lay down on a bed without anything happen can't they)**

**-NEXT DAY-**

**BPOV:**

We walked in and I looked around, things were going good. I snuck around to my locker hoping no one would notice my sudden change. I unlocked my lock and opened the door, it was suddenly closed. A hand was forcing it closed.

"Do you mind?" I turned to look who had been so rude. Mike Newton. That name, I loathed it.

"Hey babe. You look so hot, did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell to heaven, you angel. How about a date, you and me, movies?"

"Get lost Mike!" I yelled. Edward must have heard because as soon as I yelled Edward was right next to me.

"Go away Mike" Edward said, his glare furious. I stared at him, his eyes so perfect. I collected the rest of my books and walked to class with Edward. I went to open the door, a voice causing me to turn around.

"What did I tell you Bella?!"

**EPOV:**

Since when did Mike get pickup lines? He must be getting someone to right them for him. I can't believe the nerve of him. I heard a loud growl grow inside of me, I tried to die it down. Bella was looking at me, her face said it all. Disappointment and sadness, God, if I didn't love her so much I would have killed him then and there. I walked Bella to class, she had a different class to me and we let go hands, it felt surreal in a way, leaving her, I hoped she would be fine. I walked into the class and sat in my normal chair at the back, I sat back and listened to everyone's thoughts. It was until I came up a disturbing thought.

"I can't believe the nerve of Bella. What did I tell her, stay away but no! she goes and has a makeover and Edward loves her even more. What about me? Aren't I pretty? What does it take for it to get thought her head that he never loved her, I thought shooting her would shut her up but NO! Well this time I will aim properly." said the deranged voice. I ran out of the classroom, the teacher yelling at me to return, I had to hurry before anything happened. I ran vampire speed hoping nobody would see me. I raced over to were Bella's classroom was, She was standing out the front, looking scared and there stood our nightmare.

_**Jessica.**_

**A/N Ohhh, I really like this story. Please review!**


	8. Jessica

EPOV:

**A/N I know this chapter is small but I have many things on.**

**Disclaimer: Ask Stephenie Meyer about her book called Twilight. That I don't own.**

**EPOV:**

I walked over to Jess calmly hoping that she wouldn't expose us then and there. We need to get rid of her and fast. I walked and stood between the two girls.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Jess-ss-ica" Bella stuttered. I looked at Jessica. She turned around and pulled something out of her backpack.

"Jessica, just put the gun down ok. Look I love you" I said, I turned to face Jessica she looked excited in a deranged sort of way.

"Oh, I knew you do. Just tell that to Bella, she seems to think that you love her. Edward?" Jessica said facing the gun in Bella's direction. I walked over to Jessica and put my arm around her, she seemed to calm down slightly. I looked at Bella, she looked confused and sad. I felt like screaming but I just couldn't.

"I hate you Bella" I said "I always hated you"

"Thank you. Well we still need to get rid of her" Jessica said. I felt confused. "And this time I won't miss". She walked over to Bella; she pulled out the gun and put it to Bella's head. I couldn't look. Jessica turned around and signaled for me to come over, I walked over.

"You can do it"

"WHAT?"

"You shoot her" said Jessica. I have a feeling this is going to end up well.

"I can't"

"Do it or I'll have to kill you" she said. I laughed. "And don't think I don't know how to do it." I was confused, what was she talking about?

"Ed-d-dward" said Bella "It's okay" she said winking at me. Jessica came up and handed me the gun. She walked back and pulled something out of her bag, it looked like a knife but I couldn't be sure.

"I have something to tell you Edward, I'm a Bounty hunter. I know your kind, If this knife where to go through you won't die. But if I but some werewolf blood on it you will" she smiled. She twilled the knife around on her finger; never letting it cut the skin. She got some blood out of her bag, the smell very putrid. She covered the knife in it.I thought to myself, what the hell? how could be not have known? I looked around and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were standing near us. I looked at there faces, like me, trying to figure out how we could have been so wrong.

"Looks like we have a crowd, Edward. Excellent, they can all witness the death of Isabelle Swan." she said. All Bella did was stand still, she kept winking at me like she knew something that Jessica didn't. I put my arm out and stuck the gun out to Bella's head. I looked at the heavens and said my prayers. 'Save me lord'. I pulled the trigger and and loud bang went out. I looked back down to see Bella was gone, she had teleported somewhere else. That was something nobody had counted on. Jessica looked at me furious.

"WHAT! Since when was she able to teleport? She must now be a vampire. Great, that means I need some more werewolf blood. But, now that she's gone Edward and I can be together." Jessica thought. I sniggered, Jessica looked at me. She started twitching. She pulled up the blade and walked towards me.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NOBODY WILL!" she yelled. We all ran out of there leaving Jessica in our wake. We needed to move and fast.


End file.
